A Second Chance
by Sexy Badass Vampire Chick 12
Summary: Edward left Bella in the beginning of New Moon. Three months later Alice has a vision. Something terrible has happened and now Bella is alone with no family. Will the Cullen's find out a secret that Bella kept from them. read and find out.
1. Visions

**Author's Note: **This story is going to start out in Alice's point of view and then go to Bella's.

**Chapter 1: Visions**

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

I sat on the couch next to Jasper as we watched T.V. I couldn't have told you what was on because I really wasn't paying attention to it. We had been living in Alaska now for three months. I hated it. I missed my best friend. I didn't know what she thought of me right now. I left without saying goodbye, so she had to be mad.

As I sat there letting these thoughts run through my head I glared at Edward. I knew he could hear my, but he ignored it. He had ignored everyone and everything for the past three months. Usually he spent time in his room, but Esme had started bothering him about never being around the family, so now he sat in the living room staring out the window. Part of me felt bad for him. I knew why he left. I didn't understand it, but I knew why. Life had been miserable since we got here. Nobody was ever happy. Everyone was walking on eggshells because of Edward's state of mind. I wasn't sure if a vampire could lose there mind, but I feared he was on his way.

"Relax honey. You are stressing out about something way too much." Jasper whispered.

"Sorry Jasper. I can't help it." I said shooting a glare over at Edward.

He glanced at me with a completely empty stare and then turned back towards the window. I was about to say something to him when my mind suddenly went blank and then a vision popped in my head.

I saw Bella standing in the rain. She was skinnier than I remember. More frail. The vision widened and I saw she was in a cemetery. There were people wearing all black surrounding her and then I saw the tombstones. There were three caskets lying there in front of them. I concentrated on the tombstones and the names flashed in my mind. Charlie, Renee, Phil. I sucked in a breath as the vision centered on Bella again. A lone tear stray out of her eye and slid down her face. She looked so fragile. The vision shifted and we were suddenly in Bella's house. She was standing in front of the fireplace looking at the mantle. There were pictures of her family lined along the shelf there. Suddenly Bella snapped and started flinging the pictures across the room and at the wall as she sobbed. After only a moment of this she collapsed onto her knees in tears. The vision disappeared.

I felt all eyes in the room on me, but the only person I could look at was Edward. He was staring at me blankly like he hadn't seen it.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked hugging me close to him.

"Bella…" I whispered not breaking Edward's gaze.

"I told you not to look for her!" He growled.

"Just because I am not looking for her doesn't mean I don't see her. I am tuned to her Edward."

"It doesn't matter. You should have blocked her out."

"You saw it! Something has happened Edward. Something is terribly wrong!" I screamed as I rose to my feet.

He jumped up as he came storming up to my face.

"You promised!" he yelled.

"She was my best friend Edward. You took that away from me! I am not going to just stand by and let her suffer alone. If that vision was true then we are too late and she is truly alone."

"What is going on Alice? Tell the rest of us." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone.

"It was Bella at a funeral. The tombstones said Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Which would mean that there has been some kind of accident. I can't just stand by and let her suffer. My vision ended with her breaking down… alone… in her living room."

Carlisle turned to look at Edward.

"NO!" he growled.

"Edward you saw it."

His face crumpled and I saw him weakening.

"I promised her I would never bother her again." He whispered.

"She needs us. Her family has died. Her other family left."

"I don't…."

"Snap out of it Edward. I'm going whether you approve or not." I said as I turned and stormed out of the room.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

The room was the same. Nothing had been changed. His fishing boots still sat in the corner of the foyer. You could still smell his scent throughout the entire house. All the pictures on the mantle were still slightly dusty.

I reached out and ran my finger along the edge of one. It was one of me and Charlie from right before Edwa….. I couldn't even finish my thought. I felt the tears burn my eyelids before releasing myself. I flung my hand across the shelf knocking pictures down and flinging them across the room.

Why did this have to happen? It wasn't bad enough that the Cullen's left, but now the rest of my family? Everyone I knew and loved was gone. I picked up a picture of Charlie holding a fish and threw it as hard as I could at the wall. It shattered into pieces. I felt my heart do the same thing as I crumpled to the ground in sobs.

After about an hour of sitting in the middle of the living room I stood up and dragged myself to my room. Once inside I curled up in a little ball on my side, brought the blanket up over my head, and buried myself in tears.


	2. Surprising Arrivals

**Chapter 2: Surprising Arrivals**

I stood looking at the graves in front of me. The ground still had fresh dirt lying over where the holes use to be. I felt a warm hand brush against my arm. I looked up to see a very warm set of brown eyes staring back at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I simply nodded at him. Jacob had been my best friend since I had entered the land of the living a month after the Cullen's left. I reached out and squeezed his hand before wrapping my arms back around myself.

We stood there for a long time while I simply held myself together. After about an hour I felt Jacob go rigid beside me and a growl escaped his throat. I turned to look at him. But he was shaking slightly and glaring into the woods at something I could not see.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Bella, get behind me." He said as he moved me so I was standing about a foot behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Vampires. Three of them." He growled.

"What?! Do you recognize the scent?" I was suddenly alarmed. I knew Victoria was still looking for me.

"Yeah. I recognize it." He seemed mad instead of on alert.

I peeked out from behind him and stared into the direction he was looking. Not even thirty seconds later I saw three figures emerging from the trees. I felt the hole in my chest rip wide open and I knew that the shock was apparent on my face. There in front of me, in all of their glory, was Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I felt myself inch closer to Jacob.

"What are you doing here, bloodsuckers?" Jacob growled.

The three of them stopped about eight feet away from us. Edward's eyes were glued to me. I tried not to look at him. It just caused more pain to look into his eyes. What was he doing here? I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing him again and then having him leave. Instead I looked at Alice. Her eyebrows were pushed together in concentration.

"Bella? Who is this?" Alice asked confused.

I stepped out from behind Jacob slowly and stood next to him instead.

"I'm Jacob. Bella's best friend."

"I saw… what happened. I knew I couldn't make it in time to make a different, but we wanted to come back and be with you. So you weren't alone." Alice looked heartbroken.

I couldn't think of that. I couldn't let them back in. Edward hadn't taken my heart and my sole with him. I was just trying to get by now. I had nothing left to give.

I fell to the floor because of a strong headache. I heard everyone call my name before I blacked out I mumbled Escalus.

Jacobs P.O.V.

When we saw Bella fall; we all rushed over to her. I picked her up and heard her mumble Escalus. "What is Escalus," Alice said. "I believe I can help," someone said. "Who the hell are you," I said.

Benvolio P.O.V.

"I believe I can help," I said. "Who the hell are you," the boy holding Juliet said. "We will explain after we get to safety," Tybalt said.


	3. Secrets

**Ch.3: Secrets**

Jacob P.O.V.

"Why should we go with you," I said. "Because all of you and Bella will be safe," Benvolio said. "All right we will come, but let us call the rest of our family," said Edward. "All right but hurry," Benvolio said. Everyone left through the forest after the rest of the Cullen's came. Once they got far enough Tybalt called the dragon steeds. Alice asked, "What are they." Tybalt said," They are dragon steeds." Alice then said, "There supposed to not existed." "But they do," said Benvolio. "Lets go," said Tybalt.

Tybalt P.O.V.

Once they got to the camp Cordelia, Conrad, Francisco, Curio and Antonio come to greet them. Then Cordelia takes Juliet to her tent.

Juliet P.O.V.

I woke up and went outside and everyone was talking and waiting. Finally Antonio and Cordelia notice her. They ask, " Are you all right." "I'm fine, " I said. Everyone started to ask questions. Conrad told everyone to be quiet. Edward asked, " Why does everyone call you Lady Juliet." "Because that is my name. My full name is Juliet Isabella Fiamatta Asto Capulet, the last member of the Capulet family."

_**Please Review**_


	4. Explanations

**Ch.4: Explanations**

_**Italics is thoughts**_

Juliet P.O.V.

"Oh My Goodness," said Esme. "Why did you not tell us, are we not trustworthy," asked Carlise. "You are trustworthy; but I was swore into secrecy by the loyalists of the Capulet Family." "What happened to you family Juliet, asked Rosalie. "At a very young age, Cordelia and I were traumatized by the death of my father by Lord Montague. We save by Conrad before one of the soldiers could kill us. Then for fourteen years I disguise myself as a boy called Odin, in order to avoid being caught by the usurping House of Montague, who still actively look for any Capulet's still alive."

"I was and still am a excellent swordsman, who also masquerades as a vigilante, the Red Whirlwind, in order to aid the people against the Montague's tyranny. " "That is quite a story you have there," said Jasper. "Bella were you kidding ah=bout you being a graceful and balanced swordsman. That is funny HAHAHA," said Emmett. "If you do not believe Lady Juliet watch her fight me," said Tybalt. "I plan to fight you Tybalt, for you owe me a fight." "Good," said Tybalt while hugging Juliet. Edward saw this and got jealous, mad and sad thinking that Juliet moved on. "Lady Juliet do not start training for a few weeks," said Conrad. "Yes Conrad, Goodnight everyone see you in the morning." "Goodnight Juliet," said everyone.

Edward P.O.V.

"Goodnight Juliet," everyone said. "Goodnight my love" Juliet just went into her tent only to be carried out by two men. "Francisco, Curio; let me go right now," screamed Juliet. The two men brought Juliet out in her training clothes struggling. They dropped her on the ground. Juliet screamed, "Why does everyone keep dropping me today. Curio or Francisco want too explain to me." "Your training starts now," said Curio. "Get your sword," said Francisco. "Fine, but be prepared to lose," said Juliet. Cordelia comes over with Juliet's sword. "Thank you Cordelia," said Juliet. "Your Welcome Lady Juliet," said Cordelia. Conrad gets up and tells them the rules. "Come on grandfather they knows the rules by now," said Antonio. "Thank you, Antonio," said Juliet. "Alright start your fight," said Conrad. _I wonder who will win and I hope that Juliet is unharmed at the end of this little fight, thought Edward._

_Please Review_


End file.
